


A Dragon's Treasure

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dragon!Derek, M/M, Run Away Slave!Stiles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, what is your name at least? I could call you Sourscales or Scaley, or Fire Breathing Giant with Crazy Eyebrows." Stiles waved his hands around. The dragon stopped in its tracks. Only then did Stiles realize he shouldn't have said anything at all.</p><p>"Derek." Then the dragon disappeared around the corner.</p><p>Or the one story where Derek is cursed as a dragon, Stiles is a runaway slave, and Deucalion is an evil asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Emily, a gift for her birthday.

Heart thumping, breath wheezing, Stiles raced through the woods. Branches hooked onto his arms, roots caught on his feet, but he pushed onward. He could hear the patter of hoofs behind him. Shivers of fear raced up his spine. The sound of his heart too loud, blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't tell how far his pursuers were or even if they saw him yet. All he did know is he had to keep pushing on.

If they caught him... If they brought him back... He didn't want to think about it. He kept in mind that it would be worse than death. So he pushed himself farther even as his legs trembled from exhaustion. If he just kept running maybe...

When he saw the ridge it was too late. He stumbled, teetered, and fell. A quiet yelp escaped his lips before his body crashed into the ground. He couldn't breathe. His body kept rolling down the slope. He gasped for air but nothing filled his lungs. His head hit something hard and his vision swam with black dots. All he could think was that he was going to die.

When he stopped rolling, he finally was able to take in a shaky breath. His ears were ringing and his sight was blurred. His head felt wet. It was most likely bleeding. But when the ringing subsided he heard something that dulled the pain throbbing all over his body; the sounds of shouts and horses. 

His arms were shaking as he pushed himself to his feet. His legs almost gave out on him. He closed his eyes as black covered his vision. His stomach rolled and he felt sick. But he pushed on. When he fell, he got back up. But the pace was slow and the sounds were getting closer. He could see a rock wall in front of him, no where to go but up or back to where he fell. He couldn't. There was no way he could climb the ridge. If he went back he would be caught. It was over...

He pressed himself to the solid wall, the rock cool to the touch. The ivy winded up and down it. It was a beautiful sight. He slide down the rock, his body giving out on him. He was done. He couldn't go any farther. He leaned his head back and stared at the world around him. He had been stuck in castle walls for most of his life. The outside world was... Amazing.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. He wanted to savor this while he could. Reopening his eyes, he watched as birds sored and trees swayed and the sounds of water dripping behind him.

Wait. What? Stiles blinked and focused on that sound. turned his body towards the rock wall, pushing the ivy around. The sound of water was clear and coming from beyond it. He tried to push himself to his feet but his legs refused to hold him. So he crawled along the ground, feeling along the rock. Cool air danced on his face and the cold rock was no longer under his fingertips. A small hole, just big enough for Stiles to crawl into, lay before him.

He paused. The hole was dark and he could hear nothing but water pasted it. But what else dwelled behind it? A shout startled him out of his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder. He could see horses and men. They had yet to see him but not for long. If he was going into that hole, it was now or never.

Without hesitating any longer he threw himself into the hole, the darkness and ivy wall swallowing his form from sight. He was safe... For now. 

He pulled himself farther down the hole because he couldn't stay there. The darkness was terrifying and seemed to go on forever as Stiles moved along the tunnel. He felt along the walls, slowly the tunnel grew in size. Not long he saw a tiny light in the distance. He rushed forward, making himself dizzy from the movement and made it into a cavern. 

Before him lay piles of gold and gems. Sunlight flickered through the cave roof, barely lighting up the area. Collapsing, he let out a sigh. His body was trembling from exhaustion and his head was pounding. He leaned against the cool wall of the cavern and closed his eyes. In this condition he couldn't do anything so he had to rest. Without searching the cave for any threats, Stiles slipped into sleep. Not knowing of the danger that lived here.

 

He woke up the the cave barely lit. Stars flickered into view from openings in the cavern ceiling -roof holes his still foggy mind supplied-. The moonlight was dim but made the treasure around him shimmer. A tiny smile slipped onto Stiles lips. It was pretty awesome. His mind wandered away from that thought when the pain in his body was registered. 

Stiles looked over his body to see the damage. It was hard to see but against his pale skin the dark purple bruises that spanned his body stood out. There were along long, thin cuts along his arms and legs, his pants ripped apart. Those were mostly from bushes and the fall. He felt the back of his head and hissed at the pain. There was dried blood in his hair and an obvious wound there. He wondered how bad it was. When he lifted up his shirt he gasped. There was a giant bruise along his chest, probably from when he fell down the ravine. There was a deep gash along his side, not deep enough to be fatal but enough to worry about infection.

His throat hurt when he swallowed making him realize he needed water. He would also need food soon but he was use to not eating so it didn't bother him too much. Glancing around the cavern, a white shimmering light caught his eye. There was a small pool of water not too far away, flickering the moonlight across it. He crawled over there, his body crying in protest. He bent down and took big gulps. It was cool and refreshing.

He stopped himself from drinking more afraid he would get sick from drinking too fast. His head was hazy from moving too much. Laying down, he knew he needed more rest. He closed his eyes and was lured to sleep by the sound of the wind, almost as if it was breathing, and the pitter patter of water.

 

In the depths of sleep, the world around him shifted. The dreams shattered around him and light flickered into his sight. When he finally woke; the earth was shaking underneath him, the treasure trembling around him. His heart hammered in his chest and he pressed himself into the closest wall he could find. Rumbling echoed around him making shivers run up Stiles' spine. Oh god, he was a dead man. He had no clue what was in the cave but it sounded angry and monstrous.

A large puff of stale air swirled around him. Heavy thumps made the ground quake. A sudden burst of heat swished not twenty yards away from him. Flames, oh god something was breathing fire. A large, scaly body appeared in his line of sight. The scales were black as pitch, blending with the night around it, and glittering in the patches of moonlight as the beast moved. Stiles let out a shaky breath and the thing violently moved towards him.

In second he was face to face with sharp teeth and shimmering icy blue eyes. Dragon. Stiles panicked, curling into himself as if to try and disappear. It was a habit he did whenever Deucalion was angry and now he was feeling the same panic he felt then. Hot breath slid across his face.  
"Oh god, please don't eat me. I didn't mean to trespass. Please, I won't be tasty. I am all skin and bones, no meat. I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm sorry." Stiles curled farther into himself. "I just needed a place to rest. People were after me. I-I..." Tears streamed down his face as he continued to plead. "I haven't stolen anything. I was just tired and I found this cave and and... I really needed someplace to hide. Please, I don't mean any harm. I'll..." 

A huff of breath was heard and Stiles opened his eyes that he didn't even realize he closed. The dragon stood in front of him with an eyebrow raised -how even?- as he stared at Stiles. His eyes went wide as he got a closer look at the dragon. He was even more amazing up close. His eyes had a hint of mint to them but were mostly glowing blue. His scales looked smooth, well groomed. Which would be funny if Stiles wasn't still terrified.

"Who are you?" A deep, gravely voice escaped the mouth of the dragon. Stiles blinked a couple of times. Did it just... Talk? 

"You can talk?" When he got a glare from the dragon he quickly shut up. "Um, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. And yes it is a name, just not my real name. But trust me it is way better than my real name. You wouldn't even be able to pronounce it. Not that I'm saying you can't speak good english. Shutting up."

Stiles stopped talking when he got a growl from the dragon and pressed himself farther into the wall. He winced in pain when his side flared in pain. He clutched at the wound with a hiss. He probably reopened it. He heard the dragon inhale sharply and focused back on him. Right, impending doom.

However, instead of the dragon tearing him apart with his teeth, it turned around and stalked away. A long tail swung straight toward Stiles, barely missing him. 

"Jesus! Watch where you swing that thing." He squawked. 

The dragon snapped his head to look at Stiles and let out a low warning growl. In turn, Stiles froze and shut his mouth. One day his brain-to-mouth filter is going to get him killed. 

Stiles sat there for a minute after the dragon left his sight. Was he going to leave him be? Not likely. He glanced around looking for an exit but found none, not even the tunnel from earlier. His brain was too fuzzy to remember where it was when he found it. When the stomping of feet could be heard again, Stiles snapped his gaze to the dragon. His head throbbed in displeasure at the swift movement.

The dragon stopped in front of him and dropped something. There was a blanket, bright crimson, wrapped around something. He hesitantly reached out and when the dragon didn't growl at him he took it. The fabric was slick under his touch. Was that... Silk? Gently unwrapping it he found a iron goblet with sapphires embedded in it and off to the side, a glass vile of pulp.

"Help." The dragon's voice rumbled out, startling Stiles. Glancing between items and the dragon, Stiles frowned. Why was he helping him?

He refused to ask, afraid that it would anger the beastly creature, resulting in his untimely death. Which was bad in Stiles' book. So he took the pulp, pulled up his thin garment, and slathered it over the wound. The greenish brown color mixed with the blood and Stiles flinched. He hated blood. He gently pulled his garment down once he was done. Next, he grabbed the cup and glanced at the pool.

The dragon watched him, didn't move or anything, so Stiles moved to the pond and collected some water. He drank greedily and moaned at the feeling of cool water running down his dry throat. The dragon rumbled at him, as if pleased with his actions.

"Thank you." Stiles tiny voice barely reaching his own ears. But the dragon seemed to hear it. They sat in silence, Stiles occasionally drinking water. Well this is awkward… He fidgeted for a while before he snapped. "What are you? Why are you helping me? Why haven't you eaten me?"

The dragon rose his scaley eyebrows at the question and shook his head. He turned around to walk away, Stiles questions unanswered.  
"Wait, what is your name at least? I could call you Sourscales or Scaley, or Fire Breathing Giant with Crazy Eyebrows." Stiles waved his hands around. The dragon stopped in its tracks. Only then did Stiles realize he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Derek." Then the dragon disappeared around the corner.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but the dragon, Derek, was already gone. He let out a sigh, resting against the wall behind him. What should he do now? He shivered as the night air danced along his skin. He grabbed the silk blanket, curled up, and closed his eyes. He should rest then he will leave this place.

 

Stiles woke up to the sun beaming into a single eye. He blinked the sleep away as he rose from his temporary bed. He quickly got some water and glanced up to estimate the time based on the little sunlight flickering from the cavern ceiling. Late morning, maybe afternoon. He folded the silk blanket and gently rested it against a pile of treasure. He placed the goblet along with it. He used what was left of the pulp on his wound as well. He wouldn't take anything, it was not his to take and he did not wish to have an angry dragon on his hands.

He stood up slowly. His head hurt still but it was tolerable. His body throbbed in dull pain, better than before. He was well enough to move on. He slowly made his way around the treasures to where Derek disappeared to earlier. He assumed that way was the exit. 

The cavern turned slightly and in the distance he could see sunlight. The hole was probably the entrance of the cave. He quickened his pace wanting nothing more than to see the sun again. He did not like walls trapping him, it was like being a slave all over again.

A loud roar stopped Stiles from going further. The dragon came propelling out of a dark corner and right to Stiles. He tumbled back, tripped over some gold, and fell onto his back. His heart stuttered in his chest as Derek loomed over him. He was glaring at Stiles like he did something utterly wrong. 

"Oh my god." Stiles breathed out. Two large, clawed feet were mere feet away from his body. They could easily stomp on him or even tear him apart. Derek continued to growl lowly at him and just glared at him not moving. "I won't say anything. I won't tell anyone about you. I'll keep my mouth shut. Just please don't kill me. Let me go."

"Not allowed to leave." Derek's voice came out low and dangerous filled with anger. Stiles' heart jumped in his chest and he stopped breathing.

Stiles couldn't... He can't... He can't be held prisoner again. He just escaped. He was free. Finally. But now... Now he was back to where he started but under someone  
else's . His mind clouded with panic as memories he pushed down for so long resurfaced. 

"Stiles." The voice purred out. "Come now, come to your master."

Stiles shivered in fear. The calm, collected voice scared him more than the angry one. The chains rattled around his wrists and ankles as he slowly crawled towards his master. 

"Ahh, there you are." A cruel smirk twisted on his master's lips. "I heard you tried escaping today. Again. How many times do I have to tell you? You are my slave and you are not allowed to leave."

Stiles looked at the ground and trembled. He had been so close to escaping, if only Aiden didn't catch him. An angry growl echoed above him.

"How dare you. You are a slave. You aren't a person. You are just property and you will listen to me!" The voice grew louder and louder. Stiles looked up with terror swirling in his eyes. His gaze found its way to the wip in his master's hand. "I guess I'll have to scar that pretty skin to prove who you belong to."

And the whip came down. Stiles shrieked in pain as the leather ripped the skin on his back open. It came down again and again. Only stopping when Stiles was on the ground and didn't have the energy to stay awake. 

"You will never leave these walls." Were the last words he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Stiles couldn't breath. His eyes were wide but he couldn't see a thing. His body was shaking violently. His mind was muddled with the past, of pain and fear. A voice in the back of his head told him to breath, to calm down and he tried. But his old master's voice echoed in his mind. But now the dragon's voice echoed with it.

"Stiles!" He heard a shout. It woke him up enough to blink and get ahold of his thoughts. Breath. Inhale, 1, 2 ,3. Exhale, 1 ,2, 3. He kept doing until he could breathe normally. He looked around. He no longer saw the dragon above him but a man kneeling beside him. He took a deep, startled breath. All he could think was damn. The guy's hair was black, sticking up in random places, his eyes were oak leaf green, swirling with a hazel color as well. His stumble ran along a strong jaw that Stiles adored, and god those eyebrows.

"What?..." Stiles was confused. How did this man get here? Where was Derek? What was going on. The man furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned. It looked oddly familiar... Stiles launched himself to his feet and stumbled back. The eyes, though different colors, had the same look in them. But the eyebrows, the glare, that frown. It was... Oh god it was Derek. "Oh god. I'm dreaming. No, I'm having a nightmare. I'm going to wake up alone in my cell and realize this is all a dream. I don't know if that is worse..."

The guy, Derek, aka the dragon, wasn't that confusing? He was now glaring at Stiles like he was an idiot. Yeah, he got that a lot. So instead of just standing there, Stiles took off back from where he was just at, around the bend and to the pool. He pushed himself against the wall and closed his eyes. 

He sat there stiff as the rock, waiting for Derek to come attack him or something but it never happened. He was left alone and for that he was grateful. He didn't dare try to leave again, afraid of what would happen if he did. So he sat there as the day went on. His mind wandering to his past and to his situation right now. What was he going to do?

The sound of stomps pulled Stiles from his thoughts hours later. He glanced up and saw the dragon walking to him. He had something in his claws and dropped it in front of Stiles. But he didn't move. He just stared at Derek in fear. A growl barely audible escaped the beast and he turned around to disappear.

When he left, Stiles lifted what Derek brought. He found assorted berries and fruit before him. His stomach rumbled in hunger. He hadn't eaten for days. He quickly finished his meal. He still didn't know what to do as he was stuck here. So once he was done he laid down on the ground and pulled the silk blanket from last night over him. All he could do now is sleep and hope things get better.

 

Stiles woke up about an hour ago only to find Derek nowhere in the cave; Not his human form or dragon form. So he sat on his blanket, reading an old text he found buried under some gold coins. He might have been a slave but he knew how to read. It was of the things he did that didn’t get him in trouble surprisingly. The title was “Beowulf” and it was about a Geat Hero named Beowulf from the 7th century who fought many dark creatures, like a dragon. He was startled out of his book when a voice spoke from the cave entrance. 

“Derek!” Clearly a female voice. Stiles cautiously got up, heading toward the voice but making sure to stay in the shadows. When he finally was in view of cave entrance his eyes landed on a woman’s figure. 

She had dark chocolate hair, slightly on the short side, but nice curves. She looked around his age, 18 maybe 19. She held something round in her hand and an irritated looks graced her face. It looked familiar…

“Derek, where the hell are you?” She yelled. She seemed to know Derek so she must be okay? She held no sword or other forms of weapons besides a tiny bow that would never be able to hurt a dragon.

“He’s not here.” Stiles stated. He didn’t move out of the shadows, however talking gave away his presence. The woman snapped her gaze to where he was and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Who the hell are you?’ She hissed and put her hand on her bow. Not good, totally not good. Stiles stepped toward her with his hands in front of him to show he was not a threat. The girl watched him carefully but showed no sign of drawing her bow.

“My name is Stiles.” He stated with a small smile. “Yes, that is my real name. Well a nickname. Anyway, I kind of… Live here?” He made the final sentence a question. He did stay here, wasn’t allowed to leave, but did he really live here? He frankly didn’t want to ask Derek about it though.

“You. Live. Here.” She stated with sarcasm. Like the simple idea was impossible. But when she saw the serious look Stiles gave her, she frowned. “You seriously live here? As in Derek is letting you stay here?” Stiles simply nodded. She let out a huff and rolled her eyes.

She walked to him holding out her hand, the one not holding anything, and smiled. Stiles smiled tentatively back, taking the hand, and shaking it. 

“I’m Cora, aka Derek’s little sister.” Cora said after she dropped Stiles’ hand. She glanced down at the idem in her hands and then back to him. “Here, you look like you need it. I work at a bakery and this is fresh, made by none other than me!”

Stiles glanced at the idem in her hands, a loaf of bread was clutched in her hand and extended for him to take. He opened then closed his mouth. He never had someone give him something like this, besides Derek, and he never tasted fresh bread. He gently took it from her hands.

“Thank you.” He quickly spoke with a small smile. She frowned, watching him as he brought it up to his face. he took a deep breath, smelling the warm aura of cooked bread. “it smells fantastic.” He took a small bite and let out a moan in delight. “It’s sooo good.” He mumbled around the food and Cora laughed at him. Cora grabbed his hand after he was halfway done with his food. 

“There is this beautiful river you might love. Smooth rocks litter the bank and the sun hits them just right for sunbathing.” Cora started to drag Stiles out of the cave. But was shocked when he dug his feet into the ground to stop them, just outside the cave. She glanced at him with a confused look. He just shook his head.

“I can’t leave.” He frowned and stared at the floor. When Cora asked why he replied with, “Derek said I couldn’t leave.” He kicked the floor like a sad kid. She looked shocked when he glanced up. But then a lazy smirk twisted on her lips.

“Well, he isn’t here now is he?” She stated lowly. “Plus, I don’t think he will mind. You are with me after all.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“I guess?” Stiles said weakly, not completely sure. But none the less, he was dragged into the forest. Stiles gaped at the scenery, never able to pay attention until now. 

The trees towered about them, leafs ranging from crimson, crispy orange, and pale yellow. Ivy wrapped around the trunks and bushes hugged the roots. The sounds of water lapping at rocks could be heard in front of him and when they broke through the trees to the water's edge he froze.

The water flickered golden rays, lazily running down the river. A few fish swam back and forth under the thin water surface. Flat rocks dotted the bank, the sun hitting them perfect to give them a warm surface. 

Cora smiled at Stiles before taking him to a rock and sat down. For a few minutes they sat together enjoying the sounds and smells around them. But Stiles always had a problem with staying quiet for too long.

“So, I have a question.” Stiles stated and fidgeted under Cora’s gaze. “Can you like, turn into a dragon as well? I mean, you are Derek’s sister so... “ He was cut off by Cora’s laughing at his words.

“Oh god no.” She said after she was done laughing. When she say Stiles’ confused face she frowned. “Derek didn’t tell you? He is cursed to be a dragon. He can’t turn human silly.”

That didn’t make sense though. Stiles frowned. He was sure Derek turned into a human when he was having a panic attack…

“What?” Cora hissed. Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts by that. Oh, he must have said that out loud. “How is that even possible? That shouldn’t be possible…”

She was now staring at him like he was crazy. Her brother was the one who could turn into a dragon. Cursed. Stiles’ brain corrected. 

Cora was on her feet in seconds. She grabbed his wrist, and with a squeak from Stiles, dragged him back to the cave. When they finally arrived he could see a mass of black pacing back and forth in front of the cave. His tail was swishing back and forth like an irritated cat. Wasn’t that a weird picture. Stiles snorted at that and green gold eyes locked onto him. He could practically feel the anger radiating from Derek.

“She did it.” Stiles stated and pointed to Cora. Okay, maybe he should not have thrown her into the lion's mouth but like hell was he going to have mister crazy fire breathing dragon mad at him. Cora glared at him but sighed before speaking.

“Look Derek, you can’t just keep him here like your treasure.” Cora stated with a stern look in her eyes. Derek huffed at her and stomped over. A grumpy, irritated, overgrown cat. Stiles thought and he had to bite his lip to keep the smile off his lips.

Before Derek could say a word, Stiles slipped back in the cave. He would rather not deal with the scorn. He could hear Cora and Derek talking, maybe yelling at each other as he grabbed his silk blanket and curled up. A small, pleased smile graced his face for the first time in years. This wasn’t too bad. Derek was grumpy but… He was  
Derek.

Stiles was out like a child the instant he closed his eyes. And for the first time in his life, he was able to slip into a dreamless sleep.

 

For the next few day Cora stopped by to check on Stiles and take him out on walks. Derek huffed and puffed but never stopped them. At first the walks were just around the forest, never too far from the cave. But after five days of exploring the forest, Cora decided he needed to get new clothes and some real social interaction.

When Stiles came back with a bag of clothes and a smile on his face, Derek was more huffy than usual. But Stiles couldn’t complain. He got new, stain free clothes that fit his skinny form and for once he felt comfortable. 

 

Stiles woke up a few days after shopping and sighed. He pulled the silk blanket wrapped around him and stretched out the kinks spanning his body. He wrinkled his nose at how gross he felt. He grabbed the small pile of dirty clothes and crawled over to the pole. He might as well wash up as well.

He peeled his shirt from his body. He looked over the wounds he got a while ago and smiled at how well they were healing. He leaned over the pool and started washing his clothes.

He didn't hear Derek walk into the room, so when he felt the hot breath run along his skin he slipped on the damp stones and into the water in shock. He emerged a second later and came face to face with the dragon. How the hell does something so big sneak up on someone?

"Your back." Derek spoke with curiosity laced in his words. Stiles looked down at the water and crossed his arms as if to shield himself. His back was littered with scars from whips and knives and anything else his old master used to punish him. But that’s the life of a slave. Painful, and claimed as someone’s property one way or another. 

When Derek didn't back up or leave Stiles assumed he wanted him to explain the scars. He sighed, really not wanting to.

"My old master found it enduring to punish me when I did something wrong." His voice cracked as he spoke the words and he didn't look Derek in the eyes as he spoke. "He liked it a little too much. He loved leaving scars. It was his way to mark his property." He sneered at that. "But I guess that is normal. I mean I am a slave. I'm property so people can do whatever they want to me."

"Was." Derek's word stopped him from continuing. It made Stiles look up in confusion. "Was a slave. You ran away."

Stiles stared dumbstruck Derek when he said that. He opened his mouth but closed it, not knowing what to say. Yes he ran away. He never said it out loud but he did hint at it. He looked at the water he was in and frowned. Bitterness rose up in Stiles’ chest.

"Says the one who only lets me out under surveillance." Stiles hisses out in anger. He could see the effect it had as Derek flinched away. The emotion in his eyes, pity or whatever he was feeling for Stiles, disappeared. Somehow that made him feel powerful and before he could think better of it he spoke. "Trade one master for another, right?"

Derek growled at the words. Pain flickered through his eyes. But within seconds he turned and disappeared. Stiles watched him go with a frown. He hadn't... He didn’t mean it. Whenever he thought of his old master, he felt hopeless and broken. His only form of defense was words and he tended to speak before he thought it through. 

By the time he realized that it was too late. Derek was gone and Stiles was left alone in the cold water. He quickly got dressed, dried off, and went after Derek. However, he was nowhere in the cave. Stiles stared out at the forest past the cave and closed his eyes. He fucked up big time.

 

Whenever Stiles looked, and he looked a lot, Derek was never around anymore. He had the sickly feeling of being avoided. Which made sense. So for the next few days, Stiles was stuck feeling guilty, Derek stuck sulking, and Cora pissy about the whole thing. She didn’t have to say anything though because Stiles knew he needed to apologize. If only Derek stopped ignoring him!

Only a few days later though, Stiles got up to search for Derek was was shocked to see his giant figure trying to retreat from the cave. He was not going to have that.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted at the other and Derek froze. He didn’t say anything, just stood there ready to dart away. “Wait. Just wait.” Stiles slowly walked up to Derek who flinched when he got too close. “Look… I'm sorry. What I said was wrong. I didn’t mean to say those things.”

“Then why did you?’ Derek hissed at him and this time Stiles flinched. But he wasn’t backing down.

“I have been a slave since I was 8 years old. My mom died when I was younger. It was just my dad and me. But…” Stiles took a deep breath. “He was killed.Bandits… They took me and long story short I became the property of Deucalion.”

Derek turned to look at him as he spoke. Stiles pulled on a small smile but it just didn’t fit right.

“Being a slave isn’t… it’s painful and demeaning. It’s a sour subject and when you asked about my scars…” Stiles looked up at Derek. “My only defense is my words. I’m all skin and bones. I snapped at you and I’m sorry.”

Derek just stared at him and Stiles stared back. The silence stretched on and Stiles sighed. he took a step back, ready to go back and let Derek be. But he stopped when he heard Derek.

“I get overprotective because most of my family is dead.” Derek’s voice was quiet as he spoke. “They died and it was my fault. I only have Cora. Then you showed up and… You were hurt and I wanted to protect something instead of destroy it for once.”

“What happened?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself. Derek paused.

“I thought I was in love. Her name was Kate. But when it came down to it, she only wanted me because she wanted to kill my family. She wasn’t right in the head. She burnt my family’s house to the ground with everyone in it. Cora, Laura, and myself survived. Laura… Died a few years later because of me.”

Stiles sharply inhaled. That was… terrible. Was this why he was cursed?

“Were you cursed because you fell for the wrong person?” Stiles’ voice held anger and irritation. That was unfair if that was true.

“In a way yes.” Derek laid down and sighed. Stiles sat down as well. “After what happened, I couldn’t forgive Kate. So I went after her. I planned to kill her for what she  
did. Along the way, I mean a girl named Jennifer. She was condemned to burn at the stake because she was a witch so I saved her. She decided to stick with me and help me find Kate.”

“When we caught up with Kate, she just looked at me and asked how my family was. I was consumed by anger and guilt. Jennifer tried to stop me from killing her, saying it wasn’t right. But I sliced Kate’s throat without hesitating. Jennifer… She was in love with me but couldn’t believe I did it. She cursed me. Said I was a monster and I should look like one. That I would only become human if I loved someone more than myself. Laura.... She went after Jennifer because of it. Wanted her to reverse the spell. But Jennifer refused and so when Laura tried to use force, she was killed.”

Stiles sat there in shock. He took in the information and shook his head. Anger, hatred, guilt. Those were normal and yet Derek was cursed for feeling. Stiles would have killed every single bandit that was there when his dad died if he could have.

“She had no right to do that. You are not a monster.” Stiles stated with anger. Derek blinked and opened his mouth only to close it. 

“Thank you…” He said and a smile slipped onto his face. Stiles wanted to laugh at that. He looked so silly smiling with those big teeth and menacing eyebrows. That’s just what he did. The smile turned into a scowl but one of good nature. Stiles felt the worry, guilt, and sadness in his heart melt away in that moment.

 

The next day Cora stopped by only to see Stiles throwing gold at Derek and laughing. Derek was playfully roaring and swiping his tail at Stiles, never actually hitting him. When they noticed Cora they froze like children getting caught stealing from the cookie jar. 

“Stiles, we might have a problem.” Cora stated with a dim look and Stiles’ smile slipped off his face. They walked over to the other end of the cave so they could talk in private. “A large group of men on horses rode into the town yesterday and started asking questions about you.”

Stiles’ face melted into fear and his voice cracked. “What was the leader's name?”

“It was.. Um..” Cora frowned in thought. “Deucalion I believe.”

Stiles clenched his fists and closed his eyes. No… “Don’t tell Derek.” Stiles said and looked at Cora with a pleading look. She was about to object but sighed instead.

“I won’t.” She smiled, worry evident in her expression. “Just be careful okay?”

After she left, Stiles sulked off to his bed and curled up into a ball. It was only a matter of time he guessed. Deucalion didn’t like losing his toys. Of course it was only a matter of time before he found him. He couldn’t drag Cora and Derek into this. He needed to run.

 

He waited for night to fall before he snuck past Derek and into the forest. He cast a regretful glance to Derek’s sleeping form, closed his eyes, and then marched on. it felt like a part of him was dying as he walked away but it was better this way. 

He glanced down at the silk blanket wrapped around him. Stiles had to bring it. As something to remind himself of Derek. He cautiously made his way through the forest, the opposite was direction of the town. He walked for hours before stopping. He was far enough to risk a break.

Stiles put his stuff, some of the clothes Cora got him and the blanket, down on the ground as he headed to the creeks edge. He leaned down to take a drink of water when he heard his name.

“Stiles.” He knew that voice. He turned around to see Ethan standing a few yards away from him. Aiden right next to his twin. No, how did they find him? Stiles frantically glanced around him looking for a way to escape.

“Don’t.” Aiden’s voice was sharp and irritated. They took a step towards Stiles. No, no, no.

He shot to his feet and took off. He only got a few feet before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body. He struggled in the grip but couldn’t escape. He sharp blow to his head caused his body to go limp and his consciousness fade out.

 

When he came to, Stiles was being dragged by two pairs of strong arms. His vision was blurry but he could make out small huts and groups of people. He was back in Cora’s village. he realized. As his vision got sharper, his eyes locked onto Deucalion. A smirk crawled onto the man’s lips, and his unseeing eyes bore into Stiles. He shuttered in fear.

“Stiles.” He purred and Stiles flailed in the grip, trying to get away from Deucalion. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you.” The twins dropped Stiles in front of Deucalion and Stiles gazed up in fear at his old master. The man’s hand lifted Stiles’ chin and shook his head. He tisked in scorn. “How dare you try to run.”

He saw Deucalion raise his hand and Stiles closed his eyes waiting for the slap. But it didn’t come. When he opened his eyes Cora’s hand was wrapped around his old master’s wrist with rage swirling in her eyes. 

“Don’t touch him.” She growled. Deucalion just tilted his head in her direction. 

“Oh?” He said with a smile. “Look, girl, he’s a slave. He’s mine to touch. You have no say over that.”

Cora didn’t hesitate to withdraw her hand before clenching her fist and slamming it into Deucalion’s face. Stiles gaped at her and the twins were on her in a second. A blond girl from the crowd, he believed her name was Erica, ran straight to Cora with a dark, big man behind her. 

Before Stiles knew it all hell broke loss. Erica, Cora, the dark man, Boyd maybe, and a few more people were attacking Deucalion’s men. 

“Run Stiles!” Cora’s voice echoed over the fighting and Stiles didn’t hesitate. 

He took off into the forest line. He glanced back to see that Kali and Deucalion were following him. He raced through the forest in fear, having no clue where his feet were taking him. He stumbled into a clearing, fell, and saw that they were almost on him. 

A loud roar rang over the clearing and Stiles glanced up to see a black dragon shimmering in the sunlight flying overhead. Derek. Kali and Deucalion stopped as Derek landed between Stiles and them. He shot a giant ball of heat at the two of them. 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled. He didn’t want this. He ran because he didn’t want Cora or derek involved. And yet here he was, involving them both in his battle. Derek glanced at him before attacking Kali. She shrieked as he trapped her with his claws. 

Stiles watched the next few moments in slow motion. Deucalion drew his sword and charged Derek. Derek, occupied with kali, didn’t see him. Stiles shot up without thinking and lunged at Deucalion. A sharp pain spread through his chest as he stepped in front of the blow. Deucalion stopped and his unseeing eyes widened. 

Derek’s gaze darted over to Stiles and he roared in anger. He threw Kali across the clearing, ignoring the sharp cracking of her bones, and slashed Deucalion’s throat out to get to Stiles. Stiles’ eyes were filled with shock as blood flowed out of the wound on his chest. Deucalion’s sword had imbedded itself in his chest.

“Stiles!” Derek howled out. Stiles looked up at Derek, shock now fading. A small smile slipped onto his lips when he saw the big, lurking dragon.

“Hey Der.” Stiles crackled out. Derek shuttered at the voice and let out an injured noise.

“Hey…” He mumbled and glanced at the wound. When Stiles glanced at Deucalion’s dead body, he sighed.

“I’m free.” It was barely a whisper. Derek pulled Stiles into his surprisingly smooth body. His gaze wavered, fuzzy. Stiles was tired, the pain dulled.

“Stay with me Stiles.” Derek said, his voice wavering. Stiles just flashed him a grin. Derek was stuck to watch as Stiles slowly faded away from him. He couldn’t handle losing him. He lost so many things he cared about. he can’t, he won’t loss Stiles.

Derek could feel Jennifer’s magic swirling around inside his body and he closed his eyes, pulling it up. It flared to life and when he opened his eyes they were glowing red. Stiles’ eyes fluttered, light going out in them. 

“It’s going to be okay…” Derek said and blew a warm breath across Stiles’ body right as he stopped breathing. He felt the magic drain from his body, bit by bit, and into Stiles. Hopefully it was enough. 

Derek felt his body shiver, shrink, shred apart. Pain erupted through his muscles. But soon it was over. And when Derek looked down, he saw his hands no longer were big and clawed but soft and human. He could no longer feel the curse looming inside him and he took a sharp breath.

Derek looked down at Stiles. Stiles’ motionless body. He stared, waiting but minutes ticked by and Stiles stayed how he was. That didn’t make sense. This can’t happen.

“Derek.” Cora’s voice sounded from the edge of the clearing. When Cora saw him she froze to stare but raced over a minute later. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a choked breath. “You’re… You are…”

Derek didn’t reply, just stayed still as she hugged him. She pulled back in confusion but glanced over at Stiles. She stumbled back when she saw him, not breathing and covered in blood. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Oh no…” She whimpered. Cora crawled over to Stiles and put his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and shook her head. Derek just looked at the ground. He was human but he lost so much for it. He stood up, unshed tears in his eyes as well and turned to walk away. If he didn’t go, he might just lose it.

A hand around his ankle stopped him from going anywhere. He turned around ready to tell Cora to let go but the breath was knocked out of him. Stiles’ hazel eyes locked with his, a grin on his lips.

“Where do you think you are going Derek?’ He asked with humor. Derek let out a little noise before grabbing Stiles and pulling him in for a hug. Stiles groaned but hugged him back with just as much enthusiasm. Derek pulled back to look at Stiles, who was still grinning at him. 

Derek growled and made sure to wipe that grin right off Stiles’ face by kissing him. Stiles was shocked for a few seconds. he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and eagerly pressed back into the kiss. cora cleared her throat and the pulled back hesitantly.

“You should put on some clothes.” Stiles stated and Derek glanced down to see him stark naked. He flushed crimson and Stiles just laughed. Warmness bubbled up into Derek’s chest at the sound and a small, content smile slipped on his lips. It might not be perfect, they still had things to fix, but right now, they would enjoy their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So my beta, Shannon, and I had so much fun editing this together. We ended up saying and typing eyeBROw every time we saw it. It was a fun story to do and I hope everyone enjoyed it! If there is still problems, errors, or something tell me and I'll fix it!


End file.
